


Birthday, Dradin, Birthday

by aligator4508, BlueMako



Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Lion Voltron, Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Canon - Cartoon, Canon Het Relationship, Complete, Dancing and Singing, Dress Up, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Modern Royalty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Royalty, Science Fiction, Sexual Content, Song Lyrics, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aligator4508/pseuds/aligator4508, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMako/pseuds/BlueMako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This mini-fanfiction is Blue Mako and Aligator4508's reply to the KAEX Challenge "What Happens In Dradin Stays In Dradin" found on #Voltron #KeithAndAllura fan blog http://keithandallura.wordpress.com/kaex-challenge/<br/>This is Blue Mako's first collaboration with Aligator4508.  Blue Mako wrote the story and Aligator padded and fluffed Parts One and Three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunshineLeoDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SunshineLeoDawn), [Cheetoy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cheetoy).



> This #KeithAndAllura fanfiction is based on Fearless Universe (See lower half of the blog page) http://keithandallura.wordpress.com/voltron-force-ka-fanfiction/
> 
> The setting / timeline is somewhere inside Fearless Part Two and takes place a week before the 'Galaxy Victory Celebration" mentioned in Voltron Force 's first episode.
> 
> Thank you to Cheetoy for lending us her beautiful Allura #Fanart as reference for Dradin costume https://twitter.com/keithandallura/status/425777520684695552/photo/1
> 
> Thankyou Dawn for proofreading this KA Dradin fanfic.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes.”  She took a deep breath. “I’m ready.  Thank you for helping me with this.”

“The least I can do for you, Allura.  My sisters and I will forever be grateful to you for saving us.  Heck, my parents, the entire clan … we are in your debt.  Just ask anything… anything at all.”  The young woman with equally long blonde hair clasped Allura’s hands.  “Let the show begin. “

“It’s now or never.”  Allura nervously fixed herself for one last time, and waited for her cue.

“Hey, don’t forget to remove your circlet.”

“Oh, yeah, thanks!”  Allura laughed sheepishly and snapped her circlet off her forehead.

 

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

 

“Are you sure about this?”

“No.  Are you sure Allura said yes?  I can’t even believe that after I explained it again to her, she still said yes.”

Lance grinned as he clapped his hand on Keith’s shoulder.  "Man, I guess what they say is true... What happens in Dradin stays in Dradin baby..." Lance flashed his trademark sexy grin as he warmly clapped his hand on his best friend's shoulder. 

“There is no going back, is there?”

“Are you our Fearless Leader or what?  “Which is it Black? Are you a Lion or a mouse?”

“Dammit, Lance.  What are you up to?  I’m getting married in a month after the Galaxy Victory Celebration…” He eyed his right hand man suspiciously.

“Keith, that’s still five weeks away.  You aren't dead yet... You could still technically back out..."  Lance teased.

Keith let out a low menacing growl.

“I’m kidding!”  Lance raised his hands in mock surrender, hoping not to provoke him further.  Lance wanted his dear friend Keith within his clutches.  “Man, you’ll have one amazing birthday party, I promise.  Besides, Galaxy Alliance’s top brass sanctioned this trip!   We've had their full approval from the get-go!”  Lance checked his watch, “We’ll be meeting up with the rest of the guys at Dradin.  It’ll be like good old times in one big penthouse.”  He lazily reclined, kicked off his shoes, stretched his long legs and raised his arms to the back of his head.

“Lance, I’m getting married to Allura in five weeks," Keith reminded his friend for the zillionth time. "I don’t need your bull shit..." he added exasperatedly.

“Sure you do. You love my bull shit... besides, you need to loosen up.  You’ve been driving us mental since we started re-training more than two months ago.  You forgot how to have fun..."

"Hey... I'm fun..." Keith interjected a bit too defensively, confirming to his friend that he did indeed need a reminder on how to lighten up.

Lance rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "LIKE I said, you forgot how to have fun, especially now when our enemy has been defeated.  It’s peaceful across the galaxy.” "It's alright... Oh Fearless One... you can drop your guard for a minute."

Keith had a scathing retort on the tip of his tongue when Hunk's boisterous baritone rang through his ears, announcing that their shuttle was entering Dradin’s air space, was given clearance to land and would be on the ground within the next ten minutes.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

“Penthouse?  You’re serious?”  Hunk said in utter disbelief, looking around with amazement and giving a low whistle through his teeth as they checked into the reception lobby of the grandest hotel in Dradin.

“Only the best for us... We are the Voltron Force after all!”  Lance beamed in his arrogant way.

“I need to let Allura know we’re in Dradin and which hotel we’re staying at.”  Keith grabbed his communicator.

Lance let out a whiplash sound and taunted the Black Lion pilot, “You are soooo whipped!” He rolled his eyes but kept his sly expression.

“Shut up, Lance.”  Keith said, shaking his head at his less than understanding friend, as he punched through his com. “Pidge?  How’re you?  … We’re good… Look, we just landed and checked in at a hotel, can you patch me through to Allura?... Meetings, huh?  …Okay, just let her know we’ve landed in Dradin…  Thanks Pidge…  See you in a couple of days…  Yeah, I’ll remind Hunk to get you those new gaming consoles.”

“I’m on it, little buddy!”  Hunk hollered loudly so that Pidge could hear him through Keith’s com.  As soon as the communication ended, Hunk let out a heavy sigh, “Poor little guy, too bad we had to leave him back home."  Hunk shook his head feeling a little disheartened that the youngest member of the Force could not accompany them on this endeavor.

“Our ‘lil dude is under-aged,” Lance pointedly replied. “Boy genius or not, legitimate age, and not mental age is required where we’re heading. Besides, he'd only end up babysitting all of us... he is the most responsible of our band of hooligans," he stated with a small chuckle.  

The Voltron Lion Force pilots that were of legal age relaxed in the hotel's spacious lounge area for a few peaceful minutes.  Lance looked up, noticing that a large group of Galaxy Alliance pilots began to trickle their way into the over-priced establishment.  Lance's eyes lit up once he recognized some of his old pals from the academy who were now stationed on the Explorer and made up the Vehicle team. Smiling broadly, he gestured for his teammates to join him and the three of them went to see how their old classmates were doing. 

They were greeted with several backslaps, high-fives and fist-bumps, while they waited for their friends to get checked in at the hotel's front desk. Lance seethed inwardly and ran a disgruntled hand down his face as he watched his old space sciences lab partner, Cliff, openly flirt with the pretty receptionist that had rejected him when he and his teammates checked in. He almost started to laugh openly until the Aussie actually got a smile out of the young lady. He growled to himself, not wanting Keith or Hunk to notice, his pride a bit bruised.

Shaking it off, he reminded himself that he got far more tail than the blonde surfer dude ever did as cadets. AND he didn't even have a goofy accent. He searched the room for his captain and his tech sergeant.

Finding Keith and Hunk and making sure that everyone had their access keys to their respective hotel rooms, they all herded towards the elevator.

“Come on guys, I can’t believe you all piled up in one elevator car,” Lance complained, openly irritated that his face was plastered onto the glass tube elevator while it ascended toward the higher floors where the more affluent accommodations were located.  Some Galaxy Alliance and Vehicle Voltron pilots got off on different floors, until Keith, Lance, and Hunk were the only three left in the elevator car. They continued skywards to the topmost level of the hotel.

When they stepped into the penthouse, an aromatic whiff of freshly ground coffee wafted through the penthouse’s massive lounge area. 

“That is the aroma of really good coffee,” Hunk breathed in the delicious scent appreciatively.

“That only means one thing and one thing only,” Keith said as he grinned at Lance. 

Lance gave an annoyed hrumph, then yelled at the top of his lungs, “Clifford Hogan!  Where are you, asshole? How the fuck did you get that smokin' hot red-head at the front desk to even look at you when she was a total bitch to me..." Lance grimaced, looking around for the slick Aussie that had outright cock-blocked him downstairs.

“Where d’ya think I would be, you dumbass?  Bloody hell, mate!  Is that the way to greet an ‘ol friend?”  Cliff yelled back with feigned hurt from the kitchen, hidden from view from the large lounge room.

"'Ol’ friends don't step on each other when they're trying to score..." Lance growled, and then gave a begrudging smirk towards Keith as he crossed his arms.

“Shut up, Cliff and give me that goddamn coffee!”  Keith strode towards the kitchen. Out of nowhere, a quarter kilo bag of coffee beans flew towards Keith's head.  “Is this all?”  Keith smirked as he deftly caught the bag of coffee beans with one hand without taking his eyes from where he was looking.

“You’re welcome, you greedy bastard.  I miss you too.”  Cliff appeared from the kitchen with Cric and a tray of espresso sized coffee cups. Flashing Lance a wicked grin, he placed the tray on the coffee table.

“Look who’s here.”  Jeff stepped from one of the rooms. “The other Voltron Force.”

“Only six of us in this penthouse?”  Hunk asked.  He dropped his luggage on the polished black floor and uneasily glanced around at his new opulent surroundings.

“Only the Team Leaders of the Vehicle team got such posh accommodations. The rest are in basic suites,” Cric said.  He sat on one of the plush sofas.

“But all of us are here!”  Lance beamed as he grabbed an espresso cup from the nearby coffee table.

Hunk threw Lance a glare, reminding him of Pidge stuck at the castle back home. Lance's expression softened to an apologetic one. Hunk arched an eyebrow then smiled at his callous friend.

"For that Lance-o-Lot, you're payin' for little buddy's gaming console. You know, just so HE knows you didn't forget about him..." Hunk looked at Lance and Red conceded, figuring that he deserved it for his momentary lapse in memory.

“Ha-ha. There are only three of you... One is a princess... who out ranks all of us I might add, and the other is your genius under-aged ninja-geek, who isn't here...”  Cric pointed out.

"How could I forget... it's cutting into my stripper money," Lance smirked, cleared his throat and glued on his suave smile. He then added nonchalantly, “I’m enjoying this wonderful little coffee if you don’t mind...” He waved Cric off as he finished his espresso.

“So, where are we heading out to next?”  Keith asked.  He was quiet throughout the verbal exchange, mindfully savouring his cup of espresso made with coffee beans that came all the way from Earth for the first time in what seemed like forever.

“Casino first?” Cliff replied as he hurriedly began to clear everyone's cups from the table.

“Sure,” Keith said.  He took the tray of used cups and brought it to the kitchen.

Lance glanced at his watch, “Show starts around dinner time, and we got an hour to kill over the casino floor.”

Everyone nodded except Keith.

“What show?”  Keith strode back into the lounge area.

“You didn’t tell him the itinerary?”  Jeff asked with raised brows.

“Why should he know?”  Lance shrugged, then glared at Jeff.

“What is it you’re not telling me, Lance?”  Keith stated, eyeing his second in command skeptically.

“Look, just the usual dinner and show.  We already have booked seats, very good seats even.”  Lance grinned, and elbowed Cliff.

“That’s your idea of a birthday party?”  Cliff asked.

“Er… no.”

“What else, Lance?  Spit it out.”  Keith demanded.

“Not ‘til after dinner.”  Lance’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

“You are sooo dead after this,” Keith lethally uttered the threat of bodily harm to his wingman.

“No, mate.  I think you’ll thank us after tonight,” Cliff said in his cheery tone as everyone started walking towards the door.

“You’re in on this too?”  Keith accused with mock disbelief, shaking his head.

“Hells, yeah!”  Cliff and Jeff said aloud and pushed Keith out of the door, heading towards the elevator lifts.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvvv

At the casino floor, they all split up in groups. “I’ll probably hang out with Jeff here,”   Keith said to Lance and Hunk.

"Is Black gonna play some Black Jack tonight?" Hunk teased, rubbing his hands.

“Roulette’s my game, or possibly slots, ladies,” Lance declared smartly. “See you shortly.  Jeff, keep an eye on Keith for me, in case he tries to split like a banana on us and fly back to Arus.  Tie him up if you have to.”

 “Funny, Lance... Really funny.”  Keith's smirk held the promise of cracked bones for his oldest friend.

Jeff laughed aloud.  “He wouldn’t do that.” 

Lance merely arched his brow and shot his eyes from Jeff to Keith. 

“Or would you?”  Noticing Lance's gesture, Jeff eyed his counterpart, suddenly feeling quite unsure that Keith would remain where he stood if he had any clue about the events of the night. Suddenly feeling a lot less confident in his ability to keep his friend grounded, Keith had always been able to out maneuver him.  In that second, he had absolutely no doubt that his friend could and most definitely would bolt straight out of Dradin and run home, straight for the Castle of Lions.                                                                                                           

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Lance came back from his sad run at the roulette table to find a thick crowd gathered around the table where he left the two commanders.   Hunk and Rocky, as well as the rest of the Vehicle team, were gathered among the noisy bystanders. 

Nosy bystanders were all standing around one table, watching two rather handsome young men enjoying a rather long round of luck. Their boisterous voices could be singled out every so often with the crying of the crowd when one or the other got Black Jack. The winnings were piling up with each hand; it seemed that neither could lose at this stage of the game. Both Keith and Jeff were definitely on a winning streak and neither wanted to concede the table to the other.

“Damn, they’re good,” Rocky muttered.

“Who do you think will win?”  Waldo asked.

"I taught Keith everything he knows about cards..." Hunk interjected.

Neither of the Voltron captains flinched.  Their eyes locked onto their cards. 

Then out from his peripheral vision, an all-too familiar figure glided past, catching the handsome Black Lion pilot's eye. A true thing of beauty floated across the casino floor, her golden hair dancing around her shoulders, with a slim-fitting black and blue dress of cascading silk hugging her curves

_Allura?_

In that very moment, all of Keith’s concentration flew from his brain and he blatantly forgot how to play the game.

Keith cursed under his breath as he conceded the pot, watching the entire Vehicle team cheer as Jeff won the round.

“Keith, I really thought you’d win!”  Jeff exclaimed as he gathered his winnings.

“I think I just saw Allura.”  Keith’s expression was still in shock.

The Voltron pilots exchanged looks and guffawed all together.

“Man, you have it bad. Apparently, you're conjuring up images of your fiancée to keep your conscience clear because of all the rather attractive women in our company!”  Cric exclaimed.

“Mate, you are so whipped!”  Cliff's laugh even sounded exotic as he loudly clapped Keith’s back playfully.

"Looks like Keith's beautiful princess has him wrapped around her dainty royal finger.”  Jeff twirled his finger in the air. "Or maybe she just has certain parts of his anatomy gripped in her soft little fist..."

Lance nodded in agreement when Keith's head was turned away from him. Once his oldest friend's face turned on him, he overdramatically cleared his throat. “Hey give the birthday boy a break.  That is what happens when you haven’t gotten laid in a while.... you lose your touch,” Lance teased aloud. 

Keith fought the defensive remark threatening to burst from his vocal cords. Biting his tongue, the blush crept to his ears, making his features as red as his favourite red casual suit.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

They had prime dinner seats for show at the grandiose theatre-restaurant in the hotel’s main entertainment area.  The Vehicle team leaders were wolfing down their multi-course dinner.

“Those three looked famished,” Lance elbowed Hunk.

“And you three looked relaxed,” Cric said pointedly, overhearing Lance’s remark.

“If you were eating nothing but galley food the past several years, you'd be feasting too." Jeff swallowed his prime rib then dove into his side dish. "What we’re eating now is amazing,” Jeff said between mouthfuls.

“Don’t mind those three, mate,” Cliff grumbled to Jeff, “The Lion Force team has it made.  Of course living in a castle and eating elegant food fit for royals has its appeal.”  Cliff rolled his eyes as he took another mouthful of his main course of thickly sliced Angus beef.

“We are indeed spoiled rotten after Princess hired the best culinary chefs from Earth,” Lance gloated as he expertly swirled his wine glass.

“You are definitely a bunch of pampered pompous prissy pilots,” Cliff retorted.

"Say that three more times, really fast..." Lance challenged.

“Jealous?”  Keith teased, not being able to resist the jibe at his old mates.

"Let's see, marrying one of the most beautiful women to grace the universe... and a Princess no less... you probably have your own quarters, hot water, real food just to throw a few things out there, and you ASK if we're jealous?" Jeff laughed as he shook his head. "Nah... I don't think jealous covers it,”  Jeff jokingly growled.

“Just shut up all of you.  The show is about to start.”  Cric silenced the volleying sarcasm between the two Voltron teams. 

In front of them was a large and very tall stage draped in heavy red velvet fabric.  Three different walkways extended from the main stage, giving the audience a spectacular view of the performance right up front. 

The stage’s magnificent curtains began to part to blaring Bollywood-style music with a menagerie of real and holo-creatures of all exotic forms; white Bengal tigers, monkeys with fez hats and Indian elephants with bright intricate paintwork all over their thick hide all graced the spectacular array. 

There were also plenty of colourfully dressed dancers in bare-midriff tops with satin and chiffon billowy pants.  The female singers and dancers were from every known race and were recruited from all over the galaxy. They had eyes painted with dark kohl while their forearms and hands were heavily painted with henna tattoos.  Their hair was tied up in ponytails at the top of their heads, decorated with jewels and extensions.  Some danced with light veils on their faces, while others held long floating strips of transparent shiny cloth as they moved to the pulsating beat of drums, tambourines, and sitar from a popular Terran song “Legendary Lovers” by singer and performer Katy Perry,

 

Under a silver moon,  
Tropical temperature  
I feel my lotus bloom  
Come closer  
I want your energy,  
I want your aura  
You are my destiny,  
My mantra  
  
I never knew I could see something so clearly looking through my third eye  
Never knew karma could be so rewarding and bring me to your light  
Maybe this is the beginning of something so magical tonight (oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
  
Take me down to the river  
Underneath the blood-orange sun  
Say my name like a scripture  
Keep my heart beating like a drum  
  
Legendary lovers, we could be legendary  
La la la la la  
Legendary lovers, we should be legendary  
La la la la la  
  
Go down in history  
Go down together,  
Into infinity,  
Forever  
You're Cleopatra  
You're blushing Juliet  
Anything for your love,  
A ride or die  
  
I never knew I could see something so clearly looking through my third eye  
Never knew karma could be so rewarding and bring me to your light  
Maybe this is the beginning of something so magical tonight (oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

 

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

The music was too loud and too noisy for his taste.  Keith would rather have rockets and missiles exploding than this racket he was to endure for gods know how long.   He needed an excuse and decided to try calling Allura before it got too late on Arus.  It was nearly ten-o’-clock at night at the Castle of Lions.  Surely, Allura would still be awake and hopefully needed to hear his voice as much as he needed to hear hers.  Keith tried to open his empath bond with his betrothed, but all he felt was a forced wall blocking him.   

Disheartened, he excused himself from the overly excited group, his mind reeling. He found himself worrying why Allura was not answering him, let alone what could possibly be causing her to block his mental link.

He anxiously opened his communicator once he was far enough away from the noise.  “Pidge?”

“Hey Cap…” came the distracted reply on the other end.

“You’re still awake?  Don’t tell me you’re still at Castle Control?”

“No, chief.  I’m in my room…geeking out,” sounds of a computer game running in the background could be heard over the occasional static from his communicator. “I diverted all communications to my Voltcom.”

“The device finally works?” Keith questioned happily. If Pidge could get them working, that would open up a world of possibilities.

“Yup.  I tinkered with the Voltcom device this afternoon.  I’m still beta-testing it though.”

“Good.  Can you patch me through to Allura?  I just want to say goodnight…” Keith explained sheepishly.

Pidge cut him off mid-sentence, “About that…”

“What about?”  Keith sounded confused.

“Allura said she doesn’t want to be disturbed.  She said she wasn’t feeling well.  Not sure if it was a migraine or what,”  Pidge said distractedly.

“I see,”  Keith breathed a sigh of annoyance. “Just tell her I called.”

“Sure, Cap,” Pidge answered, somewhat distracted.

Keith ended the call and rubbed his temples.  He felt uneasy that he did not get to speak with his princess.  _Perhaps that’s the reason why she’s blocking me._  He reluctantly walked back to the theatre, through the side entrance and could see the left-stage closer from where he stood. 

 

Take me down to the river  
Underneath the blood-orange sun  
Say my name like a scripture  
Keep my heart beating like a drum  
  
Legendary lovers, we could be legendary  
La la la la la  
Legendary lovers, we should be legendary  
La la la la la  
  
 _[Instrumental]_  
  
(Legendary lovers)  
(Legendary lovers)  
(Legendary lovers)  
  
Oh, take me down to the river  
Underneath the blood-orange sun  
Say my name like a scripture  
Keep my heart beating like a drum

 

The performance stage was brilliantly lit and he could see an entourage of holo-creatures and holo-dancers floating above the stage, mimicking their real counterparts.  As he walked back to their table located somewhere in the middle of the theatre, he caught a glimpse of someone dancing smoother and more graceful that the others.  _Like some martial arts move coordinated with dance steps_ … wait a sec…  Keith did a double take but the veiled dancer on stage left was gone.  He suddenly felt goose bumps creeping under his skin. 

_Why do I feel that Allura is up to… No, it can’t be._

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Sighing heavily, he berated himself for going straight into his 'commander mode'.

 _I’m just probably missing her,_ he relented.

“It’s the wine,” Keith muttered to himself.  “Yup, definitely the wine.”  He verbally countered his inner voice, telling himself he really did miss her, and that he would rather be spending time with Allura for the rest of his special day, especially after she spoiled him this morning.  Keith shook his head as a mischievous grin escaped his lips.

 

(To be continued)

 


	2. PART TWO

 

“Man, that was some excellent show, eh birthday boy?” Lance clapped Keith’s shoulder.  The Voltron pilots all stood up, giving standing ovations at the end of the musical extravaganza. 

“I guess,” Keith smiled earnestly, as they filed out of the theatre-restaurant.

“’Cos you missed half of it! Had to call home, did you?”  Jeff said, smacking Keith on the back of his head.  Only Jeff, a fellow Voltron commander, could get away with something like that with Keith.  Lance eyed the smack greedily.  Hooray for small favours.

“Twitter-pated,” Cliff nodded solemnly, as they walked in two rows, trolling the hotel’s massive entertainment level.

“So whipped,” Lance said, making a whipping sound as he flicked his wrist.

“Shut up, Lance,” Keith retorted.  That grievous bodily harm was getting close.

“I never imagined Kogane here would fall for a girl like the princess,” Cric shook his head.

“And make her marry him too!”  Cliff egged him on.

“So, what’s next?” Keith sighed dramatically, trying to change their topic of discussion away from him and Allura.  The galactic paparazzi already had had a field day when they publicly announced their engagement a month ago.  Their wedding, dubbed as ‘the wedding of the century’, was already tabloid fodder.  He found it a bit too much that, even among friends, he would still get an earful. 

“The night’s still young gentlemen.”  Lance glanced at his watch and laughed.

“There’s this coffee house around the corner. I need to check it out.”  Cliff could not help himself from trying every coffee house outside his comfort zone. 

“Good suggestion,” Keith replied.  He would rather be somewhere rather decent.  Not knowing what his Red Lion pilot had planned, the delay of the unknown may give him the advantage to pry the information from Lance.  Besides, he would need more coffee to keep level headed after seeing all the apparitions of his beautiful Allura everywhere.  

“Can’t help checking out the coffee competition again, huh Cliff?” Cric asked

xoxoxoxo

Huddled together in one small café table, the six handsome gentlemen enjoyed their coffees: everything from long black, _ristretto_ , flat white, soy latte, double espresso and _macchiato_.

“So, who pulled strings to get the penthouse?”  Clifford curiously asked, sipping on his ristretto.

“What ya mean?”  Hunk asked as he gulped his cup of long black coffee.

“Mate, not everyone or anyone can get this gig of good show seats and have the penthouse at the same time.”

Lance gleamed.

“Spit it out, Lance.”  Jeff rolled his eyes.

“You’ll be surprised,” Lance replied.

“Bite me,” Jeff retorted.

“You’ll never guess.”  Lance rubbed his knuckles on his leather jacket.

“Try me.”  Jeff crossed his arms.

“Would it matter that all this was from the heavenly clout and galactic pull of our pretty princess of Arus?”

“How?” Cric asked.

“Allura herself saved the children of the rich families from Dradin.” Hunk was very proud of their Blue Lion pilot.

“It was sheer accident.  Gorgeous sisters too.  Allura saved their daughters from one of the Drule invasions in one of several rescue missions we made,” Lanced said.

“Don’t tell me, they’re all blonde and beautiful?”  Clifford leaned forward.  He needed to hear this straight from the lion’s mouth.

“I heard those top level rumours.  Was it true?  A whole mass disappearance and kidnapping of women that resembled Princess Allura?”  Cric moved his chair forward. 

“Somewhat disturbing, we discovered this rumour during the last hours of the Drule occupancy.  With the last verge of pockets of resistance, we intercepted a weak S-O-S signal.” It was Keith's turn to tell the mysterious tale.  “Allura was insistent to check the signal, and we discovered a hidden location from one of the abandoned Drule bases.” Keith said quietly, “We believed they abandoned the planet because it was the farthest from their home base in Doom, and eventually too far for Lotor to visit too often, and possibly have forgotten.  But they were all under lock and key.”

“So, what did you discover?” It was Jeff’s turn to huddle.  He dragged his seat closer, as their discussion turned solemn and serious.

“Allura found a room full of girls as young as fourteen years old and no older than the princess herself.  They had run out food, and were mostly weak and starving.”  Keith clenched his fist remembering how Allura broke down when they were both alone back on Arus.  In their private quarters, she wept in his arms. 

Keith sighed heavily.  He tried again to reach out to Allura through their empath bond. 

_Why does it feel like Allura is…Our bond is reverbing like she’s here?_   His started to feel odd. Was he queasy? Why does he feel…excited?

“Glad the war is finally over,” Cric said solemnly.

“Yes,” Jeff replied.

“And a new chapter begins,” Clifford smiled. 

Hunk pounded his fist on the tiny café table. “Hell yeah, we finally beat them!” he said with extra gusto. The coffee cups went flying into the air then landed all over the Voltron pilots’ clothes and hair. “Sorry, got carried away again,” Hunk sheepishly said in his most apologetic puppy eyes, his fists embedded into the small wooden table.

“Didn’t we already warn you before:  don’t pound tables, Hunk!”  Lance shook his head and stood up.  “We need to go back to the penthouse for a fresh change of clothes.”  Lance grabbed some serviettes from the counter and wiped his leather jacket.

_Or, call it a night,_ Keith thought.  It was perfect.  He needed a legitimate excuse to go back to the penthouse and just sleep off the rest of the night.  He didn’t feel like partying after not chatting with Allura and seeing her everywhere wasn’t helping his sanity.  His mind was playing tricks on him.  He definitely needed the rest.

Lance gave a knowing glance behind Keith and nodded at the guys.  He couldn’t have done it better himself.  It was perfect; he needed an excuse to head back to the penthouse suite.  The party karma gods were in his favour.

They all quietly plodded back to the elevator with contrived deadpan, indifferent looks, and feigned grumbling about their coffee stained clothes.

Just before Lance flung open the penthouse suite’s extravagantly carved doors, Lance gave a knowing nod to Jeff and Cliff on his right and Hunk and Cric on his right. 

All four men suddenly grappled Keith’s arms when Lance announced with theatrical flair, “Welcome, Commander Keith Kogane, to your birthday party!”  He threw the massive penthouse suite’s double doors open.

“Holy shit!”  They all stared in shock.

“Holy crap!  Their mouths hung agape.

“You are all dead,” Keith growled.

“Ready men?”

“Ready!” They chorused with serious determination.

“Tie him up!”

“Tie me up?”  Keith couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

“Tie Keith up to the chair and tie him up tight!”  Lance gave a wicked, toothy grin.

vvvvVvvvVvvvv

_Where did that come from?  How in the hell did they set that up?_ Keith thought.

There was a stage in the centre of the sprawling penthouse lounge, as big as their dinner table back in the castle.  The simple black platform was a foot high off the polished penthouse floor and had a backdrop of a multi-coloured curtain, strung glass beads of variant shades.

“Don’t struggle Captain.  There are five of us and one of you.”

While everyone else dragged and struggled to tie up Keith on a nearby chair, alone, in front of the stage, Lance approached someone under a heavy black cloak and deep hood. That person stood motionless beside the theatrical set-up.

“Lance, if you’re not dead by the time I get out of this, Allura would kill you instantly.  In other words, both of us will kill you,” Keith threatened menacingly as he tried his damnest to pull off the ropes on his wrists and legs.  Fury did not even cover what Keith felt that very moment.

The hooded individual lifted its arm and pressed a button from its black-and-blue bangle.  Suddenly, the penthouse suite’s lights suddenly dimmed and out of nowhere, multi-coloured laser lights and a fog machine lit up, transforming the normally looking penthouse lounge into some dreamy, surreal landscape.

Lance approached his tied-up commander, “We know you have a penchant for blondes…”

“Blonde.  Singular,” Keith seethed, correcting the ringmaster of the elaborate circus he was in.  Like a caged lion, Keith was ready to rip and claw Lance into shreds.

“Whatever.”  Lance rolled his eyes, “We sent one of the glamour girls from the theatre downstairs to help us with our surprise for you, birthday boy.”  As soon as Lance finished his spiel, he stepped aside and the music began from out of nowhere. 

The hooded individual dropped the heavy cloak to the floor, revealing a beautiful showgirl with a costume similar to what they saw at the show earlier.  She wore an elaborate cream-coloured mask with black outline and shiny sequences around her eyes.  Pluming from the top of the heavily decorated mask were alternating foot-long onyx and beige feathers.

No one knew who she was, but hell, she was stunning, and boy, when the music began, she moved and danced so gracefully.  She was still wearing her earlier costume from the evening show.  She wore a sparkly-black beaded bra top with a transparent, gauze-like, off-shoulder bolero jacket that tantalizingly showed off her well-toned abs and luscious cleavage.  Her satin turquoise blue, billowy pants had strings-with-tiny-bells at the end, dangling around her tiny waist.

Everyone in the room were mesmerised by this blonde bombshell showgirl before them.  She began to dance on the makeshift stage, swaying and shaking her hips to the beat before the privileged Voltron men. 

And when they thought she was just going to dance throughout the music piece, a holo-microphone appeared out of nowhere, and she began singing an old song entitled “Birthday” from 21st century Terran singer, Katy Perry. 

I heard you’re feeling nothing’s going bright

Why don’t you let me stop by?

The clock is ticking, running out of time

So we should party all night

 

So cover your eyes,

I have a surprise

I hope you got a healthy appetite

If you wanna dance,

If you want it all

You know that I’m the girl that you should call

 

Boy, when you’re with me

I’ll give you a taste

Make it like your birthday everyday

I know you like it sweet

So you can have your cake

Give you something good to celebrate

 

So make a wish

I’ll make it like your birthday everyday

I’ll be your gift

Give you something good to celebrate

 

Slacked-jawed and speechless, they could not believe what they were seeing so up close and personal. 

As she continued to sing, two other holo-dancers appeared behind her, at times in-sync with her movements. They then approached their other audience beside the stunned Commander Kogane.

The striking songstress continued her melodious enchantment and as the lyrics progressed, more props popped around the stage, surprising her bewitched audience.  There were colourful confetti and a disco ball.

 

Pop your confetti

We can carry on

So hot and heavy

Till dawn

I got you spinning

Like a disco ball

All night they're playing

Your song

 

We're living the life

We're doing it right

You're never gonna be unsatisfied

If you wanna dance

If you want it all

You know that I'm the girl that you should call

 

Boy, when you're with me

I'll give you a taste

Make it like your birthday everyday

I know you like it sweet

So you can have your cake

Give you something good to celebrate

 

So make a wish

I'll make it like your birthday everyday

I'll be your gift

Give you something good to celebrate

 

 

With half-lidded eyes, the courageous showgirl stepped off-stage and sauntered towards the tied-up Commander Kogane.  

And with her sexiest and sultriest voice, she greeted him ‘Happy birthday’.   She dipped her chest enticingly low and blew the commander a kiss, and continued her song.

 

So let me get you in your birthday suit

It's time to bring out the big balloons

So let me get you in your birthday suit

It's time to bring out the big, big, big, big, big, big balloons

 

A gigantic yellow bubble appeared between the sultry singer and Keith, and steadily grew bigger. With a loud pop, it burst into a thousand colourful holo-balloons that littered and spread across the penthouse floor. 

She danced her way back up to her mini-stage.

 

Boy, when you're with me

I'll give you a taste

Make it like your birthday everyday

I know you like it sweet

So you can have your cake

Give you something good to celebrate

 

Boy, when you're with me

I'll give you a taste

Make it like your birthday everyday

I know you like it sweet

So you can have your cake

Give you something good to celebrate

 

So make a wish

I'll make it like your birthday everyday

I'll be your gift

Give you something good to celebrate

 

Happy birthday!

 

The moment she finished her song, the Voltron pilots who watched transfixed from the left side of the stage, whooped, rowdily cheered, wolf-whistled, and clapped until their hands hurt.

“Lucky Kogane, you fucking bastard!”  Cliff hollered.

“Fuck you man, not only do you get the heart of the princess of Arus, and now a gorgeous showgirl dancing on your birthday?  Fuck you man!”  Jeff jealously teased.

“Does she have a twin sister?” Cric shouted.

The holo-dancers disappeared and the breathless showgirl blushed and gave a very graceful curtsey.

Keith gasped.  That simple graceful curtsey was all too familiar to the captain of the Lion Voltron Force.

The talented performer strode off stage left and grabbed a colourful, floral silk Japanese _kimono_.  She turned around, with her back facing her audience, gracefully wore the kimono and tied a thick sash around her waist, which then transformed into an intricately tied _obi_.  She then turned her head to the side towards Lance and simply nodded.

Keith couldn’t breathe.  It was the very same kimono that his Aunt Kay sent Allura as an engagement present.

Lance, who was quiet all that time, took his role of emcee once again, “Thank you very much, mademoiselle, and thank you very much, gentlemen, for your too enthusiastic cheers, but the next part of the birthday gift is for the birthday boy’s eyes only.”

“Are you serious, Lance?” Keith tried his best to pull his ropes apart but to no avail.  “Lance, let me go.  That’s an order!”  Keith barked.

“Denied,” Lance smirked his reply.

“That wasn’t a request Lieutenant Commander!”  Keith growled.

“Request denied,”  Lance replied smugly and turned towards the rest of the Voltron men. “Gentlemen, let us now leave our dear friend as we seek other pursuits for the rest of the night.”

“Aww c’mon are you serious?”  Hunk asked incredulously. “Lance, wait…”  He gripped Lance’s arm, “This is Keith, bro!  You know…engaged to be married to our fellow team mate, remember?”

“The night is still young, Hunk.  We can go visit the buffet downstairs.”  Cric pulled the Yellow Lion pilot.

“But…”  Hunk looked unsure, but he did want to check the buffet, and reluctantly conceded.  He quietly nodded to Cric and begrudgingly trudged towards the penthouse suite’s massive doorway.  _What would the princess say when she finds out?_

“See you later, Keith!”  Cliff cheerfully waved goodbye as everyone headed towards the door.

“Or probably not see you later at all,” Jeff teased.

With a mock-salute, Lance shut the grandiose penthouse double doors behind him.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

 

With the fog machine on and bright strobe and multi-coloured laser lights and holo-balloons everywhere, Keith couldn’t get a clear visual of the seductive singer.  But by the time all the props disappeared, his heart knew what his eyes couldn’t believe.   Here stood the same girl he saw downstairs that moved more fluidly than everyone else on stage.  His breath caught in his throat and his heart pounded through his chest.

As soon as Lance tightly closed the penthouse doors, there was an awkward silence.

He saw her blushing profusely as she slowly sauntered in front of him.

“Uhm..”  She shyly brushed her arm.  She was close enough to see her features that were all too deliciously familiar to the Voltron Force commander.  The arch of her nose, curve of her graceful neck, and the angry lovebite he left her this morning floated in front of him.  She slowly removed her overly ornate mask.

“Allura!”  Keith blurted out, “How… how is this all possible…?”

“Shhhhhh…” Allura placed her fingers between his lips, “I’m not done yet.  I did promise once more dance for you,”  she said as she pushed her kimono off her shoulders and began unravelling her intricate obi.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

 

Keith gulped hard.   He has never seen this side of Allura and was actually nervous about what his princess had in store for him.

“Allura, don’t you think you ought to get me out of these knots first?” 

“Hmmm? Did you say something, Commander?”  She wore this look on her face,  like a lioness steadily approaching its prey, ready to pounce and eat him raw.

Allura raised her arm and bared again a blue-and-black bangle.

“Why is that device so vaguely familiar?” Keith arched his brow, “Wait a minute, isn’t that the…”

“Voltcom?”  Allura cut Keith off, “Why yes, Captain.  I am officially beta-testing this lovely device for our in-house ninja-scientist.” 

Allura pressed a button and a hypnotic rhythm of drumbeats began to play.  With the large black stage and brilliant props forgotten, Allura’s intimate dance in front of Keith was definitely just for Keith’s eyes only.   

Swaying to the rhythm of another Katy Perry 21st century Terran classic _Dark Horse_ , Allura sultrily chanted the lyrics to her fiancé.

I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
‘Cause I, I’m capable of anything  
Of anything and everything

Pushing the sleeves off her arms, her floral silk kimono, smoothly pooled in a heap on the black marbled floor, exposing her bare scissor-like legs and her lacy black V-cut panties.

Keith's breath hitched. If he could only get himself out of these knots, he wanted to run his hands all over her delectable body.

If that wasn't torture enough, Allura pushed each bra strap down her shoulders enticingly slow. Keith's mouth went dry. He needed to be quenched by the dazzling beauty before him. 

Allura walked around him; she stood behind Keith and unhooked her back strap. 

Keith couldn’t turn his head. He could hear her sweet musical voice from behind him.  Next thing he knew, there was a glittering black lingerie top dangling in front of his face; then it was carelessly flung on the black marbled floor in front of him.  Keith swallowed hard and felt his body respond to what his eyes couldn’t see.

Make me your Aphrodite

Make me your one and only

Don’t make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy

 

Turning from the other side, Allura faced Keith unabashedly, with her taut nipples pointing and taunting her captive. Pressing another button from her voltcom, she hailed an arrow from her voltcom which appeared between her teeth.  She gingerly climbed on top of Keith, straddling his muscled thighs, pushing her bare breasts in his face.  Grabbing her arrow between her lips, Allura leaned back and held the arrow tip like she would a pen.

So you wanna play with magic

Boy, you should know what you're falling for

Baby do you dare to do this?

Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse

Are you ready for, ready for

A perfect storm, perfect storm

Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine

There’s no going back

 

She began to precision-slice Keith’s red shirt from his chest down to his arms, leaving his clothing in strips. She pulled his shredded shirt apart, leaving Keith’s hard torso bare.  She then cut through Keith’s ropes on his arms and wrists when…

_BAM!_

The penthouse suite’s doors flung open, with a Voltron pilot stumbling and clumsily hurling himself towards them, shouting “NO! STOP!”  

 

(to be continued)

 


	3. PART THREE

 

[One month ago]

In deep thought, the princess of Arus stood staring at the lush greenery of the castle grounds from her floor-to-ceiling window in her private office. She wondered what she could give her fiancé for his upcoming birthday next month. Allura wanted Keith’s birthday to be special; it was his first birthday celebration as her fiancé since their engagement was announced two months ago.

Her answer literally landed on her lap. As ruler of a Galaxy Alliance-member planet, Allura often received memorandums for her eyes only. She received a top-level memo stating that all GA pilots and trained Academy forces were to be given seven days paid leave leading to the Galaxy Victory Celebration.

Then there was this invitation from planet Dradin.   The emailed invite was from her friend Dawn with whom she had become fast friends since she rescued her and her sisters from their Drule captors.  

Dradin was declared the Planet Party Central during the festive week leading to the Galaxy Victory Celebration.

 _This is it!_ Allura thought and eagerly called her friend through the holo-videophone and explained the circumstances of her request.

“You’re in luck!” Dawn enthused, her full holo-image beaming in front of Allura. “I have this assembled kit just for very special birthday occasions.” The Dradin beauty, who was almost the same age as the Arusian princess, sent the file through their holo-conversation and a holo-box appeared between the two golden-haired ladies. “This kit contains a birthday song, tutorial for the dance steps and two back-up singer-dancers.”

“Sounds easy enough,” Allura smirked.

“You’ll get it straightaway,” Dawn said confidently. She’d seen how Allura walked and carried herself; the princess had natural internal rhythm and undeniable gracefulness. She would be able to apply her skills and dance beautifully to whatever music or beat. “Your fiance would love your special gift.”

“You think so?” The twenty-one year old Arusian sounded a bit wary.

“I know so!” Dawn beamed. To this rich magnate’s daughter, Dawn thought the princess needed extra reassurance in her inherent rhythmic abilities. “How about this? I’ll give you an extra warm-up before you dance for your fiancé. I’m having my directorial debut on opening weekend. I have this theatre musical project, a Bollywood themed dinner-and-show, in our newest and highest-rating hotel in Dradin.”  

Dawn’s family was one of the prominent, elite families in Dradin who owned about half of the hotels and entertainment facilities on the planet. “I discovered this Bollywood theme when I was researching about Yoga. You’ll definitely love my new project! Here, check out the costume.” Dawn pulled out another file and converted the file into holographic costume pieces, wrapping them around Allura.

“Very…colourful.” The blushing princess noticed how little the fabric covered her.

“Don’t worry about anything,” Dawn laughed. She allayed the proper princess’ building worry, “No one will recognise you. You will have an ornate mask on and heavy kohl make-up around your eyes. Say you’ll join my Bollywood opening act?”

“Just as long I stay at the sidelines,” Allura conceded.

“Deal. If you have any questions about the kit, just give me a call.”

“Thank you, Dawn. I really appreciate your help.”

“It is I who should thank you, Allura. You have saved my sisters and me. You have given us a new lease on life.” Dawn’s eyes glistened with happy tears. “Oh, and one more thing, I’ll book you for the weekend at our hotel’s penthouse suite. Let this be our engagement present for you and the commander: an all-expense-paid weekend at Dradin!”

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

“Where’s Hunk?” Allura asked impatiently. She only had a small window of opportunity to talk to Lance, Pidge, and Hunk before her next meeting.

“He said he’s on his way,” Pidge assured the pouting princess.

“He’ll be here. Wassup anyway?” Lance asked. He observed her curiously, seeing how their normally calm princess paced the floor and looked very nervous.

“Lance, promise me you’ll tell Hunk, okay? I don’t have much time and Keith will be finished from his meeting in a few minutes.”

“Scout’s honour!” Lance raised his hand and even added a wordless cross-my-heart motion to his chest.

“Keith’s birthday is this weekend and I want to surprise him,”   Allura blurted and giggled. Her eyes were bright with uncontained excitement.

“On Dradin? Are you serious?” Lance asked. He couldn’t believe his luck. He has been dying to pull something on their overly-uptight-and-driving-them-crazy team leader. These past few weeks have been torture: multiple learning modules, accreditation practical exams, and what-not. Even Allura, had been burning the midnight oil with her intergalactic online graduate degree. She also had her martial arts training during the day as evident from her multiple black-and-purple bruises on her shins and calves. Keith was an unforgiving taskmaster.

Lance couldn’t wait to get even with their unrelenting friend.   He listened to Allura’s plan and nodded eagerly with a mischievous and cocky grin plastered on his face.

“…And I already spoke to Jeff, Cliff and Cric earlier in a holo-conference call.” Allura glanced at the wall clock. “Promise me Lance, you’ll tell Hunk? I really have to go now.” Allura rushed towards the recreation room exit. “I have a joint meeting with Keith and the members of the Galaxy Alliance Council and I’m running late.” She bolted out of the room and turned towards her next meeting.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

 

Peeling himself off the black marbled floor, Hunk rubbed the back of his head, turning beet red from head to foot. “Eh he he… hello.”

Allura froze, turning pale, her eyes locking on Keith's, afraid to glance anywhere else. “Heavens, that sounded like Hunk,” she whispered. Then slowly, the wheels in her head began to turn. “Lance forgot to tell Hunk…” she said wide eyed. When her lusty fog dissipated and cleared her senses, Allura realised her state of undress, flushing crimson and burying her face on Keith’s shoulder. She clumsily turned off the background musical drums from her voltcom.

“What the hell, Hunk?” Keith demanded as he wrapped his arms protectively around Allura, holding her tight.

“I… I …just wanted to make sure you would…” Hunk stammered as he tried to pick himself up from the shiny black marble floor.

Out of nowhere, Lance barged through the double doors and quickly pulled Hunk off the floor, dragging the Yellow Lion pilot towards the exit. “Hey Keith, hey princess," Lance said while emphasizing with a heavy inflection on the word 'princess,' making sure Hunk realised that the showgirl was Allura who had been entertaining the Black Lion pilot all along. "What the fuck, Hunk! I told you, you shouldn’t go back here, you didn’t listen…”

Without looking at their intruders, Allura pointed an accusing finger, “Lance you promised you’d tell Hunk.”

Lance sheepishly smiled, “Sorry, must’ve slipped my mind…”

“Get out you two. Now!” Keith barked. “And lock the fucking door behind you, assholes.”

“Have a lovely time you lovebirds you,” Lance chirped.

"Sorry Keith, sorry princess," Hunk said apologetically when Lance closed the penthouse suite's double doors.

Keith growled and gave the middle finger salute. When all was still and quiet, he shifted his attention to his very-still fiancee. “Are you okay?” Keith asked softly. He felt Allura's body relax when she clung to him in a vise-like grip.

Without moving from Keith’s embrace, Allura nodded wordlessly.

“Would you like to move to the bedroom instead?” He smiled warmly, rubbing her bare back. With the tension easing out of his body, Keith became hyperaware how Allura's taut breasts pushed against his chest.

Allura slowly lifted her head, and looked into Keith’s eyes. She only saw deep love and…was there a glint of mischief too?

“Definitely.” She returned his smile. The hope and promise of a beautiful birthday weekend would continue in the privacy of Keith's penthouse bedroom.

 

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

She was his Achilles heel... a sweet honeyed kind of torture... the pleasure to his pain. Delectable...

Sleepily, he could feel her hot breath and her warm kisses on his neck. The long licks from her tongue created a wet path that the air from the room cooled along his heated skin. He rolled from his side to lie flat on on his back as his senses took in her sugar-like breath while her whispered words of "I love you" floated through his ears. He could feel his body's reaction to her nearness.

His cock hardened further, and not because it was morning. It strained against the confines of his boxer-briefs, and he wanted nothing more than to discard them, throw her on the bed beneath him, and repeat the glorious night they had last night.

They were new at this... both of them... the whole sexual relationship aspect anyway... He could show her what he wanted, but he didn't want to frighten her. He almost frightened himself with his need for her. Allowing her to take the lead would give her a sense of empowerment. That and he was still a bit apprehensive about his own performance.

It had been a week since their last intimate encounter, being that the entire Voltron Force was all busy finishing up the final days of training.   Allura was finishing her end of term final exams for her intergalactic degree. The onslaught of multiple appointments and meetings had become tedious and tiresome. The entire weekend was a much needed mini-retreat. Allura had been wound up since mid-week, the ache in her chest moving south to pool just below her navel. She was clearly anticipating some alone time with Keith on his birthday.

Before last night, Keith had not been able to touch her... to feel her suck him inside her and clamp down on his engorged flesh as she came undone... since a week ago. He had always found her beautiful; who didn't? However, he had seen her at her most beautiful. The face she made as wetness engulfed his rock hard cock while the spasms milked him was truly the most immaculate thing he'd ever laid eyes on. He longed to see that look again... after all, the goddess of love had nothing on his princess when he was making love to her. And he had some difficulty with his own blatant reaction to her.

Even though she was so innocently new to the most pleasureable desire, she still made his blood boil with just the thought of being one with her. Of all the princes and other men she could have gifted with her virtue, she had chosen him. Keith still had trouble wrapping his brain around her reasoning for doing so, but the sheer bliss he found himself in while he thrusted into her was immeasurable. He ached quite literally to bury his cock into her warmth. Those trembling walls and her scent of Arusian roses drove him insane. Each time he sunk into her was like Nirvana and his cock jumped with his need.

Taking a deep breath, he calmed his lust-filled thoughts. After all, he had waited years to show her how he felt the first time. It had only been a week since their last encounter and he didn't want to scare her with his insatiable need. She was like an opiate to him already... he was more than addicted to her and a simple touch turned his blood to magma.

He stilled his heated body and tried desperately to still his mind.

"Happy Birthday, Keith..." Allura cooed in a whisper, licking the shell of his ear then pulling his earlobe between her teeth. She leaned in against him, sitting next to him on his bed as she ran a gentle hand over the taut muscles in his abdomen. She enjoyed the angular lines of his well toned body and the heat of his warm sun-kissed skin.

He watched the curiousity play across her face through hooded eyes and fought the primal instinct to push her onto the mattress. He wanted to push his boxer-briefs down just enough to release his aching cock and run his battle-calloused hand up her silky thigh to push her panties to the side. He needed to dip his fingers in that hot crevice to check her readiness, and grab that aching cock by the base before he would place it at her wet entrance and just fuck her hard. He scolded himself mentally for his disrespectful thoughts... he hadn't had this much trouble with his hormones before... why were they in overdrive since they arrived at Dradin?  

His cock jumped yet again, and he did growl in frustration when it strained against the material of his underwear, and not her soft walls. Sucking in his breath and trying to feign that he wasn't fully awake yet, he fought to keep his body under control.

Keith smiled sleepily, his turquoise blue eyes blinking open to see his beautiful fairy tale princess. His mouth went completely dry when he saw that she was wearing a slightly-over-the-knee ivory silk dressing robe, and she looked freshly showered. Allura's golden hair was damp, her face clean and clear from kohl make-up around her eyes; the henna tatoos on her arms from last night were all gone. She smelled of sweet honey soap and some floral shampoo. He let his eyes linger appreciatively over her delicious form. He caught himself from grinning like an idiot.

Not only did he happily rouse from deep sleep, he was almost painfully aroused.

“I like this… waking up to you... I could do this for the rest of my life," he hoarsely intoned, the last of his slumber falling away as he cleared his throat. His eyes followed the edge of the silky material caressing her leg against her upper thigh. His impluse was to run his tongue along the edge then trail upwards and dive into her honeyed entrance. He licked his lower lip at the thought of licking her sweet, soft and gloriously wet nether lips. His eyes glazed over dreamily, imagining the spice of her scent as he buried his nose in her folds and the taste of pure peaches. He involuntarily licked his lips again before pushing his perverted thoughts away once more.

“I brought your breakfast,” she chirped cheerfully, leaning over and into him. She lowered her head to his, kissing him longingly on the lips, lingering there as if somehow, something would pull her away.

"In bed no less..." he responded in a soft voice as her lips covered his. He savoured her kiss, imprinting her taste to memory. "Definitely my birthday..." he whispered.

His face told her that he didn't mind in the slightest. In fact, she looked at him seeing the easiest expression she had ever seen on him... along with the inferno that ignited behind his ice-like irises. She held his gaze as she kicked off her slippers and climbed onto the bed to seat herself next to him, needing to be closer to him. "I thought maybe we could spend some time alone together before the boys drag you away from me." She pretended to pout.

Keith smiled at her lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his bed further. "I still can't believe what happened last night..."

She placed a finger to his lips to silence him. "It's okay... Lance and Hunk left a message on the voice mail and apologized. And let's not waste time with any of that kind of talk right now. I just really wanted to enjoy having breakfast with you." Allura wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him against her.

Her gesture did not go unnoticed. He aligned his body against hers, brushing his hardened length between her thighs. “Allura, you smell so good.” Keith buried his nose on her still-damp hair.  Keith's reflexes had her beneath him without warning and his pulse began to thrum in his ears. Aligning his body strategically under hers, his legs hugged her hips and he gave an experimental thrust, showing her how ready his hard cock was for her welcoming body.

Being still new to the game as well, he groaned at the softness his hardened length found. Angling his hips to keep that amazing friction, he ground himself into her, hoping that he hadn't misread her signals. Allura was the only woman he'd ever love, emotionally and more recently, physically. He was yet so inexperienced at this whole new world and found himself second guessing himself. His blue-green eyes searched her jade green orbs for any signal that he was moving too fast. Seeing nothing but green and the go ahead to continue, he let his head drop to the side burying his nose in her still-damp hair. "Allura, you were amazing last night..." He breathed in her delicious scent.

"Hmmmm...." His moan vibrated his throat and he lifted his head to take her mouth. "And today, breakfast in bed..." His words trailed off as he trailed kisses from her bottom lip, over her chin and down her flawless neck. His hands skimmed her waist and in one tug, Keith unknotted the silk sash of her ivory robe. His other hand gently pushed the satiny material past her shoulder revealing her light skin, a stark contrast to the tanned color of his own.

Allura's breath balked in her chest, the heaviness that had taken up residence in her lungs had begun to travel south. The need in her heart for him moved desperately fast as it settled well past her navel and turned into a throbbing ache between her legs. She pushed upwards, into his swelling erection, anticipating his touch.

Continuing to trail kisses from her neck, he reached her collarbone, licking her skin with renewed energy. He pushed Allura's silk robe open and took in her beauty, realizing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. His eyes focused on her chest, naked to his delight, and he gazed at her perfectly ample bosom hungrily. With a quick glance at her expression seeking permission, he dropped his head and lazily circled her dusky pink nipple with his anxious tongue. Licking greedily, he sucked in the puckered nub between his teeth and suckled as if starving. Letting it go with a suctioning pop, he swirled his tongue around her areola catching her eye, making sure she watched every pass of his tongue over the erect nipple. He grinned through his ministrations. Leaning his weight on his elbows, he brought his free hand up to plump her other breast, rolling and pinching the taut pink flesh. "I love my breakfast..." He taunted wickedly.

Allura arched her back into his face and groaned the moment Keith's warm breath contacted her cool skin. "Is my commander hungry this morning?" she asked breathlessly.

"Famished..." Keith replied, giving a final lick to her pink flesh and trailed his tongue lower over her diaphram and onto her well-toned abdomen.

"And articulate as well..." Allura giggled, watching him through hooded eyes. Her insides seemed to clench involuntarily as she watched Keith's hand reach between her thighs, traveling upward.

Keith cupped the golden curls of her sex, and gave a satisfied groan. Rimming his finger along her sex, he parted her folds eagerly and slowly pushed his middle digit inside her entrance.

Her body was taken by surprise as Keith's finger sank into her heat. Allura gave a throaty moan at the intimate contact.

Finding it hard to focus, he let out a deep growl, burying his face into her chest. His tongue sought out the hardened peak of her dusty rose nipple and very gently, took it between his teeth. He greedily suckled her breast while he pushed his index finger inside along with his middle finger, feeling the liquid heat. Allura let out an impatient moan, gripping the bed sheet.

Allura's heartbeat pounded in her chest. "Keith... please..." Her pleas were caught in her throat.

Keith lifted his gaze to peer into her eyes. His smile was crooked, yet tender. "Please what, Allura?" he intoned in a whisper.

“I need you so much… It has been far too long…” She raked her fingers on his unruly black hair. “You drive me insane. You’re right beside me standing during our trainings and meetings, yet I… I can’t do anything to you…” Allura mewled.

“And you constantly tease me with your new black uniform.” Keith bit her distended nipple and lapped his tongue around her areola.

She gave a surprised yelp, “Like you don’t have any effect on me? Black is sooo your colour.” Allura smiled languidly.

“Well, it is my birthday and I need to unwrap my birthday present.” Using one hand, Keith pulled Allura’s silk sleeves off her arms completely and carelessly threw her robe off the bed. “So beautiful…” he said gruffly, possessively palming her bare torso, from breast to hip. “I love you, Allura,” Keith said passionately, his mouth eagerly descending on hers.

Releasing their kiss, she replied, “I love you, Keith.” Allura then mischievously looked at him, reached down, and boldly fondled him, her hand on top of his tented black boxer briefs. “You’re not in your birthday suit yet, commander.” She gingerly tried to push down his black boxer briefs.

Grinning wickedly, Keith pulled his fingers between her heated folds and tauntingly licked his drenched digits. He felt her shudder with excitement. He eagerly stood up, quickly pulled down his boxer briefs, and threw the offending material beside Allura’s silk robe. “Happy?” His thick cock stood erect and proud before his princess.

Allura excitedly sat up at the edge of the bed, “Yes, very happy,” she lusciously licked her lips, “a very happy birthday, my dearest…” She smoothly ran her hands on Keith’s lean hips. With deliberate slowness, she ran her tongue on Keith’s hardened length from root to tip. Allura then gently kissed his plush head. Her graceful fingers fluttered around his shaft, feeling his hardness with awe and wonder. _How could he be both so hard and yet so velvety soft?_ She then hesitantly began to suck him in a slow rhythm.  

Allura’s dainty mouth was warm on his hardened flesh. Keith’s breath hissed out between gritted teeth. He let out a rough rumbling sound from his chest as he clenched his hands in a tight fist. “Allura…” Keith’s voice was thick with raw hunger for his princess.

Was he pleading for more or did he want her to stop? She was still discovering all the rich and deep agonising sounds Keith made.   She blinked up and met his strained gaze.

“I need to taste you,” Keith said, his breath rasped in his throat.

“Keith, you don’t have to…” she paused. Allura blushed and realised what Keith’s words meant and what he intended to do to her. She continued to pleasure him with her hand stroking him, “It is your birthday. You don’t need to give me one.” Biting her lower lip, she averted her eyes, blushing deeper crimson.

“Princess,” Keith lovingly stroked her cheek. She looked at him and was instantly lost in his ocean turquoise eyes. Allura was smitten. The look Keith gave her was reserved only for her. In the sanctum of their inner private lives, locked away and hidden behind closed doors, their masks of self-preservation and stoic indifference disappeared.

Leaning forward, Keith swooped his head down to her, kissing her hard, pushing her back down on the bed. As soon he had her lying flat on her back, he released her mouth. Keith sank to his knees between her legs and palmed her smooth inner thighs. “I need to taste you.” Keith greedily licked his lips. “Besides,“ his turquoise blue eyes lit with mischief. “I don’t want you to combust later,” he said as he parted her legs and leaned forward. He buried his nose in glistening golden curls, inhaling her intoxicating scent of sex and her readiness for him.

Allura hitched her breath, lustful anticipation throbbing through her veins. “You’re spoiling me rotten.”

“I love spoiling you rotten. I can’t get enough of you, Allura. So, if you don’t mind, I’m rather starving.” He grinned wickedly. With his mouth on her throbbing sex, Keith hungrily lapped his tongue between her moist folds.

She withered at his relentless touch. Only Keith could give her this intense ache and forbidden pleasure. Only Keith could answer her longing need of him, to soothe and relieve that insatiable ache pooling between her legs. Only Keith could give her the release she needed.

“All mine.” Keith sucked her nub greedily.

“All yours,” she cried, clawing at the sheets. Everything inside her clenched tight as Keith continued his intimate ministrations inside her.

Keith plunged two fingers inside Allura’s drenched folds, thrusting hard, his tongue swirling inside, tasting her sweet wetness. She was utterly delectable.

She felt her body tightening knots of energy inside.   That ache between her legs climbed and increased.   She was ready to let go and release and explode all that clenched tightness; she needed something. What did it take to… _what was it?_

Then she heard her Keith. From the luxurious fog of her own moans and mewls, Keith’s deep mesmerising voice grounded her.

“Come for me, Allura. Let go, princess.”

Allura needed to hear Keith’s voice. His words triggered her release, as she exploded in brilliant iridescent lights, spreading and echoing waves of orgasm rippling inside her.

“Keith… please…inside… now…I need you,” Allura pleaded. She was still shaking from the force of her cum.

Breathing heavily with gritted teeth, Keith swiftly knelt between her legs. Rubbing his thick hard cock against her slick wet entrance, he slowly pushed inside Allura.

Allura held her breath as she clenched around every inch of his fully aroused cock. She surrounded him, tightening eagerly as he steadily sheathed himself deep inside her.  

“Allura. You are so….tight.” Keith had to move slowly or he would come sooner than he would have wanted. “It has been a week,” he grunted, as he inched further inside her.

“Keith….you’re ... you’re everywhere…” She squeezed her eyes shut, savouring the exquisite sensation of being one with the man she loved with all her heart. “What a difference a week makes.” Allura clung to him, her hands gripping Keith’s muscled back for dear life.

Keith lay still on top of Allura as they relished this moment of oneness. She was so tight, clenching him inside within her walls. He waited for her to acclimatise to his presence as he buried himself inside her. Her luscious floral scent invaded his senses. Her vise-like grip on him slowly relaxed, her ethereal green eyes fluttered open and locked on to his, full of love and desire.

“Are you okay?” he asked as his mouth descended on hers. He had to be sure first that his princess was fine. Even at this most intimate level, Keith thought of Allura’s needs first rather than his own.

There were no words to describe how she felt this very moment. All the deliciously overwhelming sensations were all too new to her. Allura held her breath and heard her heart pounding in her ears. It was all too surreal. Heavens knows how many times they had made love these three months. Yet, each time Keith pushed inside her, this exquisite experience was once again fresh and brand new to her.

“uhmmmm…..yes…” Allura murmured between their heated kisses.

“Well then…” Keith breathed deeply and lovingly smiled. He began to move slowly, setting a steady pace, “Good?”

“Uh-huh…” Allura could not help but shut her eyes at the intense sensations of her Keith, moving deep inside her. She was enveloped in everything Keith: his hot, dark tanned skin, his hard body beneath hers, his mouth and tongue as they passionately played with her own, and his masculine scent all over her.

They were still new to this sexual intimacy, and if Keith and Allura had their way, they would have wanted every possible moment, more than they could ever admit.

The intermittent feeling of Keith pushing and pulling inside her drove her crazy for more. Emboldened, Allura began to move her hips in sync with his, their fervid sexual tempo increasing. “Keith…please…” she murmured.

They were still finding themselves; what worked and what did not They were constantly considerate, checking the other’s well-being, and finding each other before losing themselves in this most passionate dance.

“Faster…” It was more of a statement.

And just when Allura thought Keith couldn’t get any bigger, longer and thicker inside her…She was wrong.

Wrapping her legs around Keith’s lean waist, Allura wanted more…she needed more… all of him.

“Allura…” Keith growled as he continued his unrelenting pace. Beads of sweat trickled his forehead down on Allura’s creamy damp skin.   Their heated crescendo pushed her off the edge.

“Keith!” Arching her back, Allura cried out her release. Her orgasm unleashed indulgent wetness as she clenched around him. He pounded her faster until he roared when he came, his thick spurts of cum jetting inside her, emptying himself deep in her womb.

This was their heaven, their bliss, their love expressed pure and raw.

Keith was about to pull out of Allura, when she clung to him, “Please stay inside me…I want to feel you.”

Breathing heavily, Keith wordlessly nodded, collapsing on her, his face buried on the side of her head, her long golden hair engulfing his olfactory senses with her scent.

Allura loved being surrounded by everything Keith: to breathe and feel him was her bliss. “Happy Birthday, Keith,” she said softly, her fingers absentmindedly stroking his back muscles.

Gently pulling his body weight off hers, Keith lifted his head, and smiled dreamily, “The best birthday present and the best breakfast too.” He kissed her and laid down beside her.

“Oh you,” she said, giggling softly like a lovesick school girl as she turned to face him.

“Shower with me?” he asked, propping his arm on his head.

“Then what?” She ran her fingers on his rough jaw.

“Breakfast.” Keith said. His hand languidly stroking the beautiful outline of her well-toned body.

“Real breakfast?”

“You were real to me. See?” Keith gently tapped his finger on the side of her neck indicating the now-violently-angry red love bite.

Allura narrowed her eyes, “You bit me again?”

“Just marking my territory.” He grinned like a lovesick schoolboy.

“You and your caveman tendencies.” Allura rolled her eyes.

Keith raised his brows, “Did you just roll your eyes on me?” he said in mock indignation.

Allura beamed at him.

Keith steadily stood up and said, “Come, Princess. Your caveman needs to shower.” Keith easily picked her up and hauled her over his shoulder.

“Keith!” she squealed, as Keith marched towards the large en-suite bathroom.

“My birthday present needs to shower with me.” He kissed her bare backside.

Allura giggled and laughed. Ah, to be young indeed.

The world was at their feet, the galaxy at peace and their wedding in five weeks’ time.

Life was good.

 

**FIN / END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Character is named after our beloved proofreader. We newbie KA fanfic writers on FFN are so lucky to have Dawn on board writing delicious KA fanfics.  
> We love you Dawn! xoxo


End file.
